Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion
All requests should be formatted thus: Example Date (standard notation - Month DDth) * Example Page -- reason for deletion -- ~~~~ ---- Requests for immediate deletion Week of Feburary 13th *Ruby (gem), Sapphire - unused redirects. -- Balok 00:59, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) *Emerald - unused redirect. -- Balok 19:45, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** useful redirects? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Week of March 13th * Gul Damar - unused (nonconformed) redirect to Damar --Gvsualan 02:34, 16 Mar 2005 (GMT) ** useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) * Enterprise NX-01, incorrect-style, unnecessary redirect. --Gvsualan 20:33, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) ** useful Enterprise NX-01 redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Week of March 20th (house cleaning) :These are over (or approaching) 2 months old and need to be attended to: * Carotid: unused redirect; the proper term is Carotid artery. -- Balok 04:20, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) ** useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Week of March 20th * Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania, longer unused redirect to Carbon Creek. --Gvsualan 16:55, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) **useful redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Week of April 10th * List of future Federation starshipsis now condensed into the previously existing article: List of Federation starship classes, as per requested in Talk:List_of_Federation_starship_classes --Gvsualan 00:15, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) **Articles should be orphaned before they are submitted for speedy deletion, in accordance with policy.. --- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) *** Done, I think. Also added the seemingly redundant List of civilian Federation starships now merged with List of Federation starships, which only makes sense because the latter is "List of Federation starships" not "List of Starfleet starships" --Gvsualan 06:45, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****I still think the civilian list is a valid article -- its the only place on the site where all the civilian ships are listed in one place. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:23, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Week of April 17th * Shahna - blank --Gvsualan 06:48, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Strawberry tart only content "er, yum?" --Dalen 10:36, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Targeting scanners, moved to singular form. Is now a unused redirect. -- Q 12:36, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Mass - page consists only of a question ("how much is one mitric ton in kg?"), and provides no information on mass -- umrguy42 14:14, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Enterprise Bridge - This article was originally linked from List of holoprograms (original link changed). I added the material to the original link, but have since created the page Enterprise Bridge (holoprogram) (and copied the information from the original page) to remove any confusion, and feel that it may be best to delete the original for possible future use. --umrguy42 15:46, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Pathways - was spam, now blank --Dalen 14:29, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC)